


Whatever Makes You Happy

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After having their date night ruined by Abby, Tessa decides to move their celebration home. One thing the musician doesn’t expect is just how much celebrating she’ll really be in for.





	Whatever Makes You Happy

          I watched as the frustrated blonde stormed out of the coffeeshop. The vein on Mariah’s temple throbbed alluding to her own level of irritation. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pulled her close. “Hey, let’s go home.”

          “Yes, please!” Grabbing our coats, we were off.

          Entering our shoebox, I locked the door in hopes of keeping any further interruptions at bay. “You never actually answered my question earlier. What do you want to do now that you’re free of charges?” Hanging our coats, the shorter woman eyed me.

          “Well,” scrolling through my phone, I chose the jazz playlist Mariah and I put together. “I’d like to finish doing what makes me happy.” Offering the redhead my hand, I smiled when she took it.

          “You just love distracting me.” She laughed softly.

          “That and I love holding you close.” Seeing soft pink rush to Mariah’s cheeks warmed my heart. “And to see you blush.”

          Grumbling, Mariah shook her head in defeat. “You’re the only one who’s ever been able to make me blush.”

          “I feel special.” Pulling Mariah close, I started to sway. “I’m glad we can do this and not have to worry about any cops coming after me or any angry heteroes wanting to ruin our alone time.”

          “Tessa!” Mariah laughed, lightly slapping my arm.  

          “What? Abby was clearly pissed off because of whatever Arturo has done.” Pausing, I spun Mariah under my arm. “I wonder what he did. I’m sure Lola will tell us eventually. Or Kyle.”

          “As much as I care about both Kyle and Lola, I just want to focus on us for now. Deal?”

          “Deal.” Dipping my head, I kissed my amazing girlfriend. Letting one hand tangle in silky locks.  

          Humming into the kiss, Mariah broke it becoming serious. “But really, what about your music?”

          “Mariah…”

          “I’ve not seen your guitar in ages. Where is it? I miss waking up and hearing you sing and play.”

          _I know that look. I’m not going to lie to her anymore._ “I don’t want to lie to you but I also don’t want to tell you the truth because you’ll get irritated at me.”

          “Does it have to do with GC Pawn and Jewelry?” Mariah stopped swaying. “I know, Tessa. I just don’t know why.”

          Defeated, I slumped down on the couch. “Rent. I didn’t want to ask you for more money.” Hiding my face, I sighed.  

          Folding her arms, Mariah smirked. “Tessa, it’s our money. We’re in a relationship so we share things. But I know you too well.” Moving her attention from me to the closet, she pointed. “Behind the coats.”

          “What are you talking about?” Going to inspect the closet, I pushed aside the jackets revealing my guitar case. “What-“

          “I was going to tell you after all the trial was done. I know the manager and knew you’d do something drastic like that before asking me for money. I told him if you came in with anything, especially guitars, to call me. I’d pay whatever he wanted for them.”

          Bringing the case with me, I set it on the coffee table. “Mariah, you really-“ Holding up her hand, she cut me off. “Fine.” I pouted. “Thank you.”

          “You’re welcome. But I do want to make sure you understand something.” Taking a seat beside me, Mariah took my hand in hers to gain my full attention. “I want you to know that I’ve forgiven you. For everything. I love you and I don’t want to live my life without you in it.”

          _I swear, if she keeps talking, I’m going to cry._ “You don’t have to. I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I meant what I said Christmas Eve. I’m not going anywhere.”

          “Okay, good.” A goofy grin dimpled the redhead’s cheeks. “Open the case.”

          “Why…” _What has she done? I don’t trust this. If she’s replaced it with a super expensive guitar, I’m going to be irritated._

          “Just open it.” Mariah became impatient.

          “Okay…” Eying the woman, I flipped the latches. On top of my guitar was a small, red velvet box with the Fenmore’s logo. “Mariah…”

          “Tessa Porter, will you marry me?”

          Speechless, a flood of emotions kept me from speaking. Feeling warm tears stream down my face, I choked out the one word that ran through my mind. “Yes!” Wrapping my arms around Mariah, I buried my face into flaming locks. _I’m actually going to marry Mariah freaking Copeland!_ Pulling back, I wiped my face. “Mariah, what brought this on? Not, not that I’m complaining at all. I can’t wait to marry you.”

          Taking the box, Mariah chose her words. “I realized when I saw you in the woods that I couldn’t live without you. It seems that no matter what the universe throws at us, we always pull through and become stronger because of it.” She paused. “Not challenging the universe. Please, give us a break for a while. Go torment another couple.” Sharing a laugh, she continued. “Like I’ve told you, you made me feel things that I’ve never felt before. You’ve made me open up and care about people and family. Now, I want you to be part of my crazy, dysfunctional, Newman adjacent family.”

          “I’ll gladly become part of that if I get to see you in wedding dress.” My brain started racing with “what ifs” and I began to fidget. “What about Sharon? She’s called a truce but-“

          “Sharon’s probably about to get into a relationship with the man who got her thrown in jail. Yes, he helped get the charges overthrown but still. She can’t say shit about me marrying you.”

          Shrugging, I grinned. “That’s true.” Looking down at our hands, I smiled. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

          “I planned this before today, obviously, but when you said “we’re all I need to be happy” I knew today was the perfect time to propose.”

          Meeting her gaze, I spoke. “I meant it. Every word.”

          “I know you did.” Starting to squirm under my gaze, Mariah paused. “You’ve not even seen the ring yet.”

          “I know the ring is amazing because you picked it out. It could be a piece of foil and I’d still marry you.”

          “Yes, you’ve made that quite clear. Now, open the damn box already.” Mariah beamed.

          “Okay. Okay. Geez, you can be bossy sometimes.” I shot Mariah a half smile knowing she couldn’t complete a thought after seeing it. Inside the box was a gorgeous twist silver ring with two diamonds around a larger ruby. “Mariah…this is beautiful.” _Here come the water works._

          “I know you’re allergic to fake stuff so it’s white gold. I also know that you normally don’t like over the top, blingy rings but I-“

          “Mariah, I love it.” My voice cracked. “It’s…perfect.” Laughing, I bit my lip. “I’m a songwriter and yet I’m at a loss for words.”

Taking the ring, Mariah slipped it onto my finger. “Good. I spent weeks looking for the perfect one.”

“It’s amazing.” Cupping Mariah’s face, I kissed my future wife. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Porter.”

Pulling back, I searched Mariah’s eyes. “Why do you want to take my name?”

“Um, well, “Copeland” was the name of the woman who raised me. She never loved me and I’ve carried that with me all my life. Now, I’m beginning a new life with someone who actually loves me. I want to carry that with me.”

“Mariah Porter” it is. Sounds perfect to me.” Glancing at the clock, I bit my lip. “I know it’s only three but, I think we should toast with bubbly instead of cupcakes.”

“We can be day drinkers for once on a weekday.” Laughing, Mariah kissed me before making her way towards the kitchen. Looking down at the ring, my heart swelled. “Oh, Lord.”

“What?” My head shot up. “Is something wrong?”

“No. No. Nothing’s wrong.” Mariah smiled, her eyes wide. “I’m getting married.”

“Yes…that’s what normally happens after a proposal.” _She’s so cute when things dawn on her._

“It just hit me. Not that I’m regretting it. It’s just a huge step for me.” Bringing the bubbly and two glasses back to the couch, Mariah popped the cork.

“We can keep this between us for as long as you need. I know with everything that’s happened the past few days, it might not be the best time to announce our engagement.”

Fidgeting, Mariah bit her lip. “So, you’re okay with waiting?”

“I am. I don’t want to rub our happiness in Lola’s and Kyle’s face.” Taking the offered glass, I smiled. “Thank you.”

Holding up her wineglass, Mariah took in a calming breath. “To us.”

“To us.” Clicking our glasses, we each sipped the bubbly liquid. There will be struggles but whatever happens we can make it as long as we have each other.  


End file.
